


Colorful

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [11]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a pretty little stone, even Kyubey. PSP Best Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is fluff time! For number 154 - prompt: jade.

They haven't seen Madoka in days, and now they know why.

Her fingers are worn, little indents from needle pricks and nubs of nails. Despite all of that, she looks pleased with herself, and that's probably the only thing to smooth Homura's constantly agitated feathers.

Sayaka's just comforted by the fact that the box her best friend is carrying isn't moving. She remembers the stray cats. All of them.

Madoka, grinning from ear to ear, opens the box. In it is jewelry., or something like it

Well, none of them had been expecting that. They had Soul Gems, why would they need anything else?

Souls were beautiful right?

Mami wears a necklace that for a few moments she looks ready to cry over. No one asks, she's always been the teary sort. Sayaka only giggles triumph at the keychain with a blue stone at its mermaid belly. Kyouko looks so awkward at the agate adorned pin, but no has never been her word when it comes to free things.

Homura?

Sayaka is snorting into her hands because the girl's face is so red she thinks they might be able to grill food on it.

Then Madoka kneels by Kyubey and Sayaka abandons all pretense of not laughing because she's just tied a collar to the little ferret-bastard.

"Hitomi-chan helped me make them," she says, all the pride in the world.

She doesn't get why they're laughing. It's too bad Kyubey can't make facial expressions.


End file.
